


You think you're so smart don't you?

by TheEvenstar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Caught, F/M, Hate Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvenstar/pseuds/TheEvenstar
Summary: Drunk Draco is angry about a certain remark made about him in potions class.





	

Another day at Hogwarts, how Brianna loathed it. She was a good student and found her classes, well some of them anyway, quite interesting, it was the people she hated. Not all of them of course but most of them. She had a small group of friends she quite enjoyed the company of but other than that she couldn't stand the sight of most other people. 

"Out of my way!" Came a voice as she was shoved to the side of the corridor on her way to potions class as a few boys barged past her. Of course, Draco Malfoy, one of the people she despised the most in the entire school. He was snobby and rude and walked around as if he owned the place. It was bad enough they were in the same house but he was also in quite a few of her classes too, including potions which she had just arrived at and seen Draco and his gang sitting in their usual seats, messing around as usual. 

As class went on, Brianna found herself almost dozing off as Professor Snape droned on and on about something or other, she wasn't really paying attention, until she felt a sudden whack on the head. 

"Sleep in your own time not during my class or it'll be detention for you Miss Taylor, do I make myself clear?" Snape scowled down at her as he spoke, clearly displeased. 

"Yes sir." She groaned as she rubbed her head. 

From across the room she could see Malfoy and his friends sniggering. 

"Do you find something funny Mr Malfoy? Perhaps you could use some time in detention as well? No? Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and use whatever brain cells you have and pay attention." Snape glared at him, making him and his friends shut up immediately. 

"I'd be surprised if he has any." Brianna snorted to her friend Lucille. Malfoy glared at her, clearly hearing her remark. 

After class ended, Brianna and her friends headed to Hogsmead for a few drinks as classes had finished for the week. Quite a lot of the 6th and 7th years were there when they arrived. They found a seat and Brianna went to the bar bought the first round. 

As the night went on Brianna felt very aware of someone watching her and looked around to find out who. There was a lot of people there so she found it very difficult to see who it was until suddenly she spotted him. Of course it was him, Malfoy, glaring at her from across the room and sipping on his beer. She glared right back at him to show she wasn't intimidated by him, which by the look of it made him angrier so she chose to ignore him completely. 

After a few more rounds, Brianna decided it was best to head back to her dorm and get some rest as it was getting late. On her way back she felt as if she was being followed but couldn't see anyone around so she quickened her pace slightly. 

As she arrived back to the Slytherin common room she took her coat and shoes off and warmed herself by the fire for a few minutes. As she went to turn around to head to bed she was immediately pushed back and held against the wall. 

"You think you're so smart don't you?" The stench of alcohol was evident on his breath. 

"Yeah I do actually, you got a problem, Malfoy?" She spat back

"You're my problem. Walking around in here like you're better than me, you barely even have any friends." He sneered at her. 

"At least I'm not a snobby brat who thinks they're above everyone just because daddy is rich." She mocked. His grip tightened on her throat as he glared at her. "What are you gonna do Malfoy, huh? Go tell daddy on me?" She snorted. 

At that he immediately shoved right up against her and growled In her ear, "you don't want to know what I'm gonna do to you." His mouth suddenly claimed hers as his hands roamed her body hungrily. She shoved him off of her and stood there panting as they both stared at each other. Draco went to take a step towards her but she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him roughly. His hands roamed to her well rounded behind and squeezed as he pulled her closer to him. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside revealing a not overly muscular but well toned torso. He then took off her jumper and unclasped her bra, his mouth finding its way to her delicate, perked nipples and began to nip and suck at them. She started to grind gently against him, aware of his growing arousal beneath her. He moaned into her breast, the vibration causing her to moan in response. He claimed her mouth with his once more as he began to rub her through her leggings. Her leggings were soon on the floor as Draco picked her up, put her on her back and proceeded to slip one finger inside her, followed by a second. Brianna moaned in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her slowly picking up the pace. 

She rubbed him through his trousers before unbuckling his belt. Draco slipped his trousers and boxers off and resumed kissing her roughly. She grasped his hardened cock in one hand and rubbed him up and down slowly getting faster as he began to move his mouth down her neck, leaving little marks as he went. 

Draco teased her entrance and she bucked her hips for friction. "I'm gonna make you beg for it you fucking bitch" he growled in her ear. She groaned in response, dying for his touch. "What was that?" He whispered sensually. "Please..." She breathed out. "Please?" He questioned deviously. "Please Draco.." She moaned. "Please what?" He growled as he continued to tease her. "Please Draco I need..." She whined as she bucked her hips again. "What do you need?" He breathed in her ear. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her, " I need you to fuck me so hard" she growled in his ear. Draco didn't need another word and he slid into her hard and fast making her moan loudly. He paused as he was fully inside her allowing her to adjust to his size and proceeded to slide in and out of her at an agonising slow pace. "Please Draco" she breathed desperately. "What?" He teased. She pushed him back so she was on top and straddled him as she began to ride him hard and fast, causing them both to moan in pleasure. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to him and kissed her hungrily and fucked her hard as he grabbed and spanked her plump behind. 

As he continued to pump in and out of her fast and hard, Brianna could feel herself getting closer to her climax and began circulating her hips as he fucked her. 

Draco picked her up and threw her on her back and continued to slide in and out of her hard, picking up the pace as he neared his own climax. After a few more pumps she came undone beneath him and he soon followed afterwards as the feeling of her muscles clenching around his cock drove him over the edge. Draco collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily as they recovered from their orgasms. 

"I'll see you both in detention." Came Professor Snape's distinctive voice. 

As he left the room again Brianna and Draco looked at each other and laughed then Brianna suddenly stopped and stiffened. 

"Wait... Do you think he was watching the whole time?" ...


End file.
